The Handgun
The Handgun is a weapon for use with the Bloodlines: WAR combat HUD. Once attached and activated, you will be able to attack people within a 20 Meter range with either bullets or an attack based on proximity for no-rez areas. Contents *1 Handgun (right) *1 Handgun (left) *1 Handgun Holster (right) *1 Handgun Holster (left) *1 Set Instructions *1 Post Stand *1 Bloodlines TOS Notecard *1 Liquid designs Copyright & EULA Notecard *1 LM to Bloodlines:WAR Main Store Setup To use your new items, rez your crate on a parcel where you have rez permission. Right-click the crate and select 'open'. This will copy the items to your inventory in a folder named the same as the crate. To wear your items, right click on each of them and select 'wear'. Controls HOLSTERING / UNHOLSTERING To holster your guns, just click on your corresponding gun holster, and select 'Holster' from the menu. to unholster it again, click on the holster, and select 'Draw'. If 'Draw' is not working, make sure that your gun is attached to your hand. It will be invisible when holstered. You can also holster and unholster your weapons using chat commands on channel 88: /88 holster /88 draw EQUIPPING YOUR GUNS In order to fire your guns, they must be equipped using your Bloodlines War HUD (sold separately). To equip your guns, click the small round gun symbol underneath the HUD. Once your guns are equipped, your avatar will aim them. FIRING YOUR GUNS You can fire your guns in three ways: #Go into mouselook and click the left mouse button. #OR, click the primary attack button on your Bloodlines War HUD (the button with crosshairs to the left of your health bar). #OR, click the reactive attack button on your Bloodlines War HUD (rightmost button on the HUD). If you have both handguns attached and you fire the gun, both guns will fire, but only the first bullet that hits will do damage. In other words, you can do damage once for each time you click to fire. FIRING MODES The handguns have two firing modes: Bullet, and Proximity. Bullet Mode: The gun will rez a physical bullet, and if the bullet hits an avatar wearing a Bloodlines: War HUD, it will do damage to them. Proximity Mode: No bullet is rezzed, and the gun uses a sensor to determine if you hit anyone. The target must be wearing a Bloodlines War HUD in order for you to damage them. ADDING YOUR OWN ANIMATIONS You can add your own animations to the gun. To do this, create two animations, one for when the gun is not equipped (holding), and one for when it is (aiming). Name the animations like "myanimationname_hold", and "myanimationname_aim", where "myanimationname" is what you want the animations to be called. Then, select this animation by clicking on the gun to get the menu, selecting "Animation", and then select the name of your animation. FAQ Q. CAN I TAKE THE SCRIPTS OUT AND PUT THEM IN MY OWN BUILD? A. Yes, but do not attempt to make modifications to the bullet. Q. WHAT DO I DO IF I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS ITEM? A. Please send a notecard to LiquidDesigns resident with your name and a description of the problem. Q. I LOST MY ITEM, WHAT DO I DO? A. I'm sorry, but we are not responsible for inventory losses.